Mutt Williams e o Medalhão de Atena
by Srta. Maya
Summary: Primeira fanfic do Indiana Jones que escrevo. Uma família latina-americana é seqüestrada e a filha deles parte para os EUA para pedir ajuda ao Profº Henry Jones... - resumo provisório- Capitulo 3 ON Oh yeah!
1. Prólogo

Mutt Williams e o Medalhão de Atena__Srta. Maya

Prólogo

Porto Alegre, Rio Grande do Sul, Brasil, 1957

A Avenida Paulo Gama estava realmente movimentada e todos caminhavam tranqüilos e felizes. A guerra terminou há muito tempo, o país estava passando por diversas mudanças sociais e políticas.

Nesta rua, também se encontra três pontos muito conhecidos da área central: A Universidade Rio-grandense, o Restaurante General Caldwell e o mais importante, especialmente para estudantes, professores e intelectuais, a Biblioteca Sanchez.

A Biblioteca é propriedade de uma família de imigrantes latinos americanos há cerca de dois anos e se tornou a biblioteca mais composta de variados livros, desde para crianças até para idosos. Gerenciado por Antonio e sua filha caçula Lucrecia, de apenas dezenove anos, os Sanchez conquistaram os gaúchos com sua literatura diversificada e cheia de imaginação. O que a família latina- americana não imaginava eram que seriam alvos de perseguição. Não por causa da condição de imigrantes. E sim de algo muito importante no mundo da arqueologia que só Antonio saberia do que se tratava...

Um dia quando a Biblioteca não estava com tanto movimento, Antonio comentou algo com sua esposa.

-- Não acha algo estranho?

-- Estranho? Hoje não, Toni. O que aconteceu?

Por um breve momento, Antonio olhou para o céu nebuloso de Porto Alegre. Os ventos sulistas do outono pareciam trazer um presságio misterioso.

-- A biblioteca está vazia. Senti calafrios e sei que algo vai acontecer, Jana. Eu sei que vai!

E realmente aconteceu. No mesmo instante que desviou o olhar para as nuvens, avistou um grupo de 7 homens fardados se aproximando na casa. O líder deles, um tipo alto com uma cicatriz na face, adentrou a sala e perguntou ao dono:

-- Quero falar com Sr. Antonio Sanchez. Ele se encontra?

Jana ia responder para os forasteiros, mas seu marido impediu o ato.

-- Sou eu. O que querem comigo?

O tal soldado permaneceu com a expressão altamente séria, combinando com sua patente: a de General.

-- Sr. Sanchez.... – deu uma pausa e depois continuou mais calmo e ainda sério. - precisamos que encontre algo para nós. Algo de grande importância!

Antonio analisou aquelas pessoas e pressentiu. Não eram nada confiáveis. E ainda pediram para iniciar uma grande busca...

-- Sinto muito, mas não sou arqueólogo. Procurem outra pessoa para expedição!

-- É ai que se engana, Sr Sanchez!

Os soldados sacaram suas armas em direção ao casal. Jana gritou, mas um deles ameaçou matá-la caso continuasse com o grito.

O melhor a se fazer é acatar as ordens daquelas pessoas do que ser morto e deixar a filha sozinha.

-- Está bem!—tremeu na voz—O que querem que encontre?

O que poderia ser tão importante para aqueles soldados? Talvez soubesse, talvez não.

O que Antonio não queria era o medalhão não caísse em mãos erradas e rezou mentalmente para que sua filha não tivesse o mesmo destino.

--Está tudo preparado, Jana?

--Sim. A carta está bem escrita. Nossa filha entenderá.

- Espero também que ela arruma ajuda com Henry...

Henry. Um nome esquecido há quase 20 anos. Antonio e ele não se viam desde a escavação na Itália, onde procuravam o fabuloso tesouro da família Tizianno.

Na saída, Jana deixou um livro na mesa e ninguém exceto seu marido, viu o ato. Eles partiram sem avisar.

_Continua..._


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: Carta e partida

Caminhar com 3 livros de Latim não era bem a idéia de exercícios da jovem Lucrecia Sanchez. Desde a sua entrada na faculdade de Letras, a menina latina andava se perguntando se essa era a verdadeira vocação. Nunca se interessou por Língua Estrangeira, mas por insistência do pai arqueólogo aposentado, acabou por ceder.

Seus passos estavam bem apressados, os pensamentos voavam para longe. Tudo que a jovem queria era chegar em casa, jogar os livros na mesa, deitar na cama e ler seus livros de ficção, contendo aventuras extraordinárias, grandes procuras,personagens fabulosos e um enredo capaz de fixar o leitor por dias e semanas. No entanto, aquele dia não era para começar assim...

Olhou o céu encoberto de nuvens e sentiu aquele frio na nuca. Sabia de uma coisa: maus presságios.

Mas o que aconteceria de tão terrível?

Ao deixar os livros sobre a mesa, a garota viu um envelope branco, selado com um símbolo de um leão com as cores da bandeira italiana: era o brasão da família Tizianno.

Abriu o envelope e de dentro veio uma página de caderno totalmente rabiscada e um objeto. Mais propensamente um medalhão banhado em ouro e quebrado ao meio. Olhou bem para o medalhão tão brilhante. Uma relíquia pensou a menina. Depois leu a carta escrita em espanhol.

Os primeiros parágrafos deixaram- na apreensiva e depois veio o choro desesperado.

Seu mau pressentimento era verdadeiro. Seus pais foram seqüestrados. E na carta havia dois pedidos. Ambos para se cumprir na América. O problema era como ir aos Estados Unidos sem despertar atenção de possíveis perseguidores?

Andou por toda casa e depois subiu as escadas. Esse hábito era um exercício mental para Lucrecia. Um hábito estranho, mas eficiente.

Tomou uma decisão rápida. Levara apenas cinco minutos para tudo preparado. Levando apenas uma mochila cinzenta, ela trancou a porta e seguiu até a Rua Siqueira Campos, onde vive o irmão do seu pai, Francisco Sanchez.

- Tem certeza que vai sozinha?—Perguntou o tio, muito preocupado.

- Tenho sim. Mesmo se contar as autoridades, não há muitas probabilidades dos meus pais saírem vivos dessa armadilha. Por favor, tio. Você que é piloto de avião da Brazil Airplanes Board. Por favor, me faça embarcar para América.

Francisco é piloto a 15 anos da companhia de aviões citada por Lucrecia. O medo dele era se descobrir que a sobrinha não tinha ainda vinte anos para viajar sozinha, segundo as leis brasileiras.

- Se está preocupado com a rigidez da lei, não se preocupe, tio. Tenho um plano.

Mesmo com receios, Francisco decidiu ajudar a sobrinha. Independendo do que ia acontecer, tudo era possível.

_Enquanto isso na base central soviética instalada na Cidade do México, 14h_

Todos trabalhavam incansavelmente e falando muito em sua língua européia. Os soldados discutiam sobre algo e olhavam o mapa apontando para... Grécia.

No quarto, Antonio e Jana estavam amarrados na cadeira e com seus olhares muito pesados e tristes. E também exaustos da viagem que fizeram. Era difícil abandonar a terra sulista de uma hora para outra, apenas para encontrar um místico medalhão.

Suspirando pesadamente, Antonio voltou a lembrar da escavação de Roma, Itália.

Aquele era seu último trabalho como arqueólogo.

- Toni, o que está pensando?—perguntou sua esposa Jana ao notar a distração do marido.

- Em tudo. – Depois fitou o teto do quarto e continuou sua resposta. – Como me arrependo de ter guardado aquele medalhão. Se tivesse dado a Henry, ele saberia como proteger de pessoas gananciosas.

- Tenha calma, marido. Você não sabia da situação que ia dar. Vamos rezar para nossa filha conseguir ajuda com Henry.

- Eu espero mesmo.

Mais uma vez o silêncio tomou conta. Antonio mais uma vez voltou com os pensamentos na escavação. Enquanto os russos não agiam, o bibliotecário trabalhava numa forma de escapar do covil soviético e ainda proteger sua filha do perigo.

"Lucrecia, cuide-se!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2: Sobre motos e garotas

_Ruas de Bedford, Connecticut, Estados Unidos_

Um novo dia surge. Os primeiros raios solares iluminam avenidas, ruas, becos, alguns prédios e estabelecimentos de comércio. A aurora prometia muito para os cidadãos americanos.

Já na Marshall College, mais um dia de aula... Com um pouco de traquinagem por parte de um aluno.

Mesmo sendo filho do novo reitor da faculdade, Mutt Williams mantém alguns velhos hábitos, como suas habilidades de mecânico, lutador de esgrima e um pouco de rebeldia. Esse lado selvagem é muito bem visto no educandário. Sempre que podia, zombava dos atletas e incomodava as meninas. Um passatempo divertido, mas terrivelmente maçante.

Na aula daquela manhã é sobre arqueologia. Todos prestavam a atenção dos relatos de Harold Oxley, o novo professor de História. De todos os professores, Oxley é o que ganhava mais destaque. Durante a aula, Edward "Ed" Rockbell tenta puxar um papo com Mutt.

- Hei , o campeonato ainda está em pé?

- Está sim. Minha moto está no estacionamento. Espere a aula terminar.

E esperaram exatos trinta minutos até o sinal tocar. Na saída, Oxley encerrou:

- E para próxima aula, tragam o ensaio de vinte folhas sobre as ruínas do templo de Atena e suas descobertas.

Todos saem da Marshall College. Uma pequena parte de alunos resolve ir à lanchonete mais próxima. Outros preferem a própria faculdade como "moradia" para os estudos. Poucos não concordam. E esses eram Mutt e seus amigos motoqueiros.

Seguindo em direção ao estacionamento, Mutt verificou se estava tudo em ordem no veículo e olhando para os lados, deu a partida e seguiu em direção ao ponto de encontro. 

- Droga! Mil vezes droga!—reclamava Lucrecia caminhando nas ruas de Bedford.

Depois de uma longa e cansativa viagem, a menina seguiu a procura do professor Henry Jones Jr. Com a ajuda de algumas pessoas, ela traçou caminho, mas ainda dando curtos tempos de descanso, afinal era a primeira vez que pisava em solo americano e nunca vira nada igual.

Mutt conseguiu chegar ao ponto de encontro dos amigos. Era um lugar meio isolado da cidade, assemelhando um beco sem saída, porém com uma parede cheia de panfletos políticos.

- E ai, aceita o desafio? – perguntou Dickie, o líder da gangue e responsável do desafio.

Mutt analisou o lugar e num sorriso transbordando sarcasmo, respondeu:

- É brincadeira de criança. Desafio aceito!

Todos ovacionam a dupla. Uma corrida em alta velocidade e parar bem frente do muro e depois retornar a linha de chegada com a mesma velocidade eram de fato uma dificuldade para todo especialista em motos e carros.

Mutt sabia bem dos riscos e ainda sim resolveu aceitar. Não por popularidade. Era por amor de uma garota. Jane Priestley é aluna de Filosofia da faculdade. Loira, olhos azuis claros e rosto delicado conquistaram o rebelde Mutt.

Na preparação, todos ficaram de lado para representar a linha da vitória. No meio os motoqueiros ainda diziam.

- Coma poeira, Williams!

- Quando ganhar lembre-se do pagamento, babaca!

Aceleração e motores aquecidos. Todos ali estavam na mais alta expectativa. As garotas suspiravam por Dickie e Mutt.

Jane trocou breves olhares ao filho de Henry Jones Jr. e desejou boa sorte.

A primeira bandeirada é dada e os motoqueiros seguem na maior aceleração. O vento era a companhia de ambos e mesmo correndo os motoqueiros não paravam de trocar palavras de ofensas.

Aproximando da parede, as motos diminuem a velocidade e se preparam para a o retorno a linha. Excitado em ganhar, Dickie continuava a provocar o adversário.

- Te prepara, Williams!

Mutt não ligou para a frase e continuou sua concentração. Precisava ganhar por Jane. Não iria desistir. Não agora.

Mais uma vez os veículos seguem em alta velocidade. Era tudo ou nada. As motos quase se encostando e o conflito dos rebeldes era tenso.

Um minuto para um de eles chegarem...

A moto cruzou e segundos depois a bandeirada. Mutt Williams é o vencedor. Parando aos poucos, os amigos o abraçaram, dizendo uns parabéns pela vitória e grande virada.

- Pessoal comemoração na lanchonete por minha conta!—exclamou o jovem no seu maior orgulho de ter vencido uma corrida.

A caminhada ainda maçante continuava para Lucrecia. Sentiu-se mais perdida que um passarinho viajante. Agora sabia para onde ir. Com as informações obtidas dos amáveis cidadãos, a menina prosseguiu a passos largos rumo à faculdade Marshall.

No entanto, percebeu em meio ao burburinho da pequena multidão uma conversa. Ainda mais num idioma que não se encaixava nos Estados Unidos.

Caminhou rápido até uma lanchonete bem movimentada e mesclada entre os clientes, na maioria jovens estudantes, olhou na janela quem a seguia. Viu dois homens de terno, meio espadaúdos e ostentando um chapéu, resmungavam muito no seu idioma. Apreensiva, decidiu sair dali disfarçadamente sem demonstrar nervosismo. Driblando as pessoas ali no local e mais os empregos, sem querer acaba se esbarra num rapaz de jaqueta preta, calça azul e sapatos pretos e um penteado que mais lembrava o artista Elvis Presley.

O rapaz, com medo de ter machucado aquela garota, ajudou compreensivo.

- Você está bem?—perguntou e tentando ajudá-la a se levantar.

Ela por sua vez, raciocinava com a situação em que se encontrava. Olhou para os lados e depois respondeu:

- Estão por aqui... – ainda mais nervosa, continuou falando e implorando. —procuro pelo professor Henry Jones. Precisa me ajudar, por favor...

Mutt não sabia o que pensar. Aquela jovem estava fugindo de alguém e ainda por cima procurava por ele, o professor...

"_Problemas."_, pensou Williams. Uma coisa ele sabia também: é mais uma provável busca!

_Continua..._


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3: Pequenos enganos, grandes problemas 

_N/A: Para compensar a minha longa ausência e o hiato da fic, deixo meu 3º capitulo meio gigante. Espero que gostem! Foi escrito com amor!^^_

- Professor... Professor Jones... —repetia Lucrecia, com as mãos tremendo e um olhar que mais parecia de uma fugitiva. – Preciso... Encontrá-lo...

-Hei, calma aí!—Mutt procurou uma forma de acalma - lá e não vendo outra alternativa, a levou para dentro da lanchonete.

O agito estrondoso se instalou no lugar e ao que indica os motoqueiros e suas namoradas—na maioria, colegiais ou calouras da faculdade Marshall—são os responsáveis pela festa. Mutt procurou uma mesa que ficasse perto de seus amigos e ao mesmo tempo servisse para encobrir o perseguidor daquela mocinha recém chegada em terra americana. Eles sentaram-se e a garçonete com um sorriso gentil os atende:

- O que vão querer hoje?

- Batata frita no capricho e uma soda. A minha acompanhante vai ser... Opa! Err...

Percebendo a falha na voz e a indecisão de seu "salvador", Lucrécia responde, já tranqüila.

- Quero água, só água. Pode ser?

Com os pedidos já anotados, a garçonete sai e o olhar de Mutt se dirige para a garota.

- Você realmente está bem? Se quiser, te levarei num hospital aqui perto…

- Agradeço por me ajudar. Tudo que quero é falar com o professor Jones. Sei que ele dá aulas na Faculdade Marshall. Eu realmente preciso falar com ele.

- Tá bem, se acalme! Olha, posso te levar depois na faculdade. É lá onde eu e meus amigos estudamos juntos.

- Se refere aos motoqueiros ali ao lado?—Indicou receosa.

- Eles mesmos. E no fim não sei seu nome.

- Lucrécia Sanchez, ao seu dispor. —Se apresentou com educação.

- Meu é Mutt. Mutt Williams é como me chamam.

- Mutt? – Lucrécia não acreditava que o nome do rapaz à sua frente fosse tão estranho, mas que soasse diferente para ela.

- Tem algum problema com meu nome?— Mutt estava quase se irritando com ela.

- Nem é isso. É tão diferente, inusitado. Eu gostei. E me diga você realmente estuda na Faculdade Marshall?

- Vai fazer 1 ano que estudo lá. Não sei até onde irei, já que fui expulso em quase todas as faculdades.

- Eu imagino. Eu também fui chutada fora das universidades brasileiras. Tudo por causa de umas opiniões políticas referentes ao que se passa sobre o comunismo e o socialismo. Acredite, é um assunto entediante... Pelo menos para mim.

- Para mim também. Por isso prefiro as motocicletas. Elas é que me entendem.

Por um longo tempo continuaram a conversar sobre outras coisas. Lucrécia se impressionou com Mutt não só pelo fato de ser um típico motoqueiro rebelde e sim porque ele gostava de livros e um pouco de aventura.

Já na mesa dos motoqueiros ninguém nota a ausência de Mutt, com exceção dos irmãos Edward e Alphonse Rockbell e da belíssima Jane Priestley. Esta, por sua vez, queria muito ficar perto do jovem, não por interesse amoroso e sim por destaque. Sabia que Mutt era filho do reitor da faculdade e se comportava como um selvagem por vontade própria. E sair com o filho do reitor renderia uma enorme popularidade e por isso Jane tentou de todas as formas atrair a atenção de Mutt Williams e inclusive, foi idéia dela criar o campeonato de motos na qual ele e Dickie Hopper fossem disputar pelo seu suposto amor.

Impaciente, Jane pede aos irmãos Rockbell se podem achar o "campeão" dela.

- É difícil de achar o Mutt por aqui. —reclamou Alphonse, conhecido pelos amigos como "Al".

- É mesmo, meu irmão. Espere! Lá está ele... Conversando com alguém. Vamos lá, Al!

E enquanto isso, Mutt ria das piadas que Lucrécia conta de suas andanças pelo Brasil, até a presença dos irmãos Rockbell encerrarem aquela discussão tão animada.

- Mutt Williams!—Exclamou o tão bem humorado Ed.—Cara, eu admito: sabe mesmo mesclar-se entre multidão. A turma toda o quer na nossa mesa e... e... e...

Edward não conseguiu terminar sua frase, pois seu olhar estava fascinando-se com a beleza exótica de Lucrécia Sanchez.

- Hei, Mutt! Não vai me apresentar sua nova amiga?—Perguntou Ed, ansioso em conhece - lá.

- Amigos, ela quer conversar com professor Jones e prometi leva- lá na Marshall, entendem?—disse Mutt, meio distante da brasileira e evitando-a de ouvir a conversa.

- Ok, nós entendemos. Como filho do professor e reitor Jones, já ganhou a gata, né?

- Shh! Quieto, Ed!—Xingou Mutt, ao tampar a boca de Edward. —Ela não sabe disso.

- Como é, cara?—Perguntou um desacreditado Alphonse. —Conte a verdade para ela.

- Não quero. Eu... Vou testá-lá. E não me perguntem mais, ouviram?

- Sim, "Sr. Williams"!—concordaram juntos os Rockbell—E se nos permite, iremos voltar à nossa mesa e inventar algo para Jane não desconfiar.

Ao voltarem, os adolescentes recomeçam o assunto até a jovem latina avistar duas pessoas estranhas vigiando eles e ao que tudo indica, são os perseguidores da garota.

- Se eu fosse você, seria mais cuidadoso. – Sussurrou Lucrécia e desviando o olhar para Mutt.

- Tem alguém nos vendo?

- Tem Sim. Uma dupla de orangotangos usando terno e gravata.

- Essa não!—Mutt temia que os "orangotangos" engravatados fossem os mesmos que já o perseguiram, na época quando foi pedir ajuda ao Professor Jones para encontrar o então desaparecido Harold Oxley e desvendar o mistério da caveira de cristal.

- Vamos, garota!

Mutt e Lucrécia se levantaram para saírem fora da lanchonete, no entanto, foram abordados pela dupla de homens truculentos de terno.

- Pense melhor, Srta. Sanchez! Se for conosco, sua família será poupada. —disse um deles, de estatura baixa para Lucrécia.

- E se ela não quiser?—retrucou Mutt, em tom de coragem e sacando seu inseparável canivete de prata.

Mesmo aterrorizada, a descendentes de mexicanos se impressionou com a enorme valentia do rapaz americano em protege – lá. Mesmo que isso não fosse suficiente para enfrentar um par de pistolas apontadas para o casal adolescente.

- E não esqueça o medalhão. O general sabe que está com uma das metades. —Desta vez, falou o grandalhão.

- Medalhão?—Indagou o motoqueiro, sem entender a situação. —Que medalhão eles falam?

- Respostas só depois e agora pra fora. Já!

As dúvidas da garota se confirmaram: aqueles dois são russos, pela dificuldade de falar em inglês bem audível e o forte sotaque carregado.

Alphonse bebia sua soda ao ver Mutt e Lucrécia saindo e atrás deles os dois agentes russos, apontando as armas para eles. Pressentindo o perigo, alertou seu irmão.

- Ed, nosso amigo e a menina estão sendo... Seqüestrados.

- COMO É? Quer dizer, o que disse, Al?—Recompondo-se rápido do susto.

- O Henry e a jovem estão sendo seqüestrados.

- Ok, Al. Tenho uma idéia.

Seguindo até a saída da lanchonete, Ed e Al esperam seu amigo chegar e armam o próximo passo:

- Plano A: Hora de provocar nossos "inimigos". —falou baixo Edward. Os inimigos dos motoqueiros em questão são os atletas do time de futebol americano da Marshall College. – Mutt está chegando. Agora, Alphonse!

O irmão mais novo de Ed caminha uns metros em direção à mesa do time Marshall Titans, o time de futebol da faculdade.

- E ai Rick? Sabia que sua garota não é tão santinha e pura como imagina?—provocou Al, cheio de malicia para constranger também a namorada do atleta, a dissimulada Annie.

- Ah é? O que te leva ao anunciar isso, seu trouxa?—irritou-se Rick Thomas, odiando quem zombasse de sua namorada, acreditando cegamente que ela é pura... Sem saber da verdade.

- Porque ela saiu com todo mundo e até fez "coisas" com alguns caras. Uma atividade na qual ela é especialista. Até meu irmão e eu já experimentamos. Ela é muito boa no que faz e você ta perdendo feio tudo isso, seu Mané!

Enfurecido, Rick avança sobre Al e desfere um soco na cara, jogando- o contra o grupo de amigos motoqueiros de Mutt. Os rebeldes por sua vez se levantaram e encararam seus rivais. A briga estava armada.

- SEU DESGRAÇADO!—gritou Rick, iniciando uma série de ataques entre os atletas e os motoqueiros selvagens.

A dupla de agentes russos não conseguiu manter Mutt e Lucrécia por muito tempo sob seu domínio por causa da briga na lanchonete e até foram nocauteados por alguns estudantes briguentos.

Já livres de seus algozes do leste europeu, o filho de Henry Jones Jr. e a brasileira correm para o estacionamento onde se encontra a moto do jovem.

- O que houve? Você vem?—indagou Mutt por ver Lucrécia seguindo outro caminho.

- Te coloquei em um grande problema. Não quero expor sua vida no perigo em que me encontro.

- Já enfrentei coisa até pior do que uma briga no bar. Sobe logo, moça!

Ela subiu na garupa da moto e seguiram juntos para a Marshall College.

"Papai, mamãe... agüentem firme. Estou chegando!", pensou Lucrécia se segurando no corpo de Mutt Williams, enquanto este dirigia em alta velocidade.

Era o início...

_Continua..._


End file.
